


Toys

by SirGhirahim



Series: The Blitz and the Bee [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Clamps - Freeform, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Electricity, M/M, Rods, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: What kind of toys do the three faces of Blitzwing like to use on their captive little Autobot?





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Please don't sue me I'm poor.
> 
> Nick names that Blitzwing calls Bumblebee:  
> Icy - Sweet bug  
> Hothead - Auto-slut  
> Random - Honey bee

Icy watched as Bumblebee squirmed, biting his dermas trying to hold in his moans. His servos were bound behind his back plate arching his body in an erotic way and making him look more venerable. He had chosen to use his favourite toy a long pink vibrator.

Bumblebee twitched as the vibrations from the toy inside his valve sent waves of pleasure throughout his body. Tonight Blitzwing had decided to use his collection of toys on him, which meant both his valve and his mouth were going to get abused tonight.

"How lovely" Icy said. He twisted the base of the vibrator making his captive moan out loud "I want you now" he said and he pulled Bumblebee to his knees. Icy put his spike to Bumblebee's dermas and said "Open" when Bumblebee refused he gripped the side of his face and forced his intake open. Icy wasted no time as he forced his spike into Bumblebee's intake.

Bumblebee almost choked at the forced intrusion. He felt Icy move his spike in and out and tried to adjust to it.

Icy gripped both sides of Bumblebee's helm and forced him to suck his spike. When it felt like Bumblebee had adjusted his he leaned forward and played with the vibrator. Pushing the toy in and out he made Bumblebee groan and whimper sending sweet vibrations around his spike.

"Oh ya, Sweet bug" Icy hissed.

Bumblebee didn't want to feel any pleasure, but he couldn't help it. The combination of the vibrator and the spike in his intake was driving him crazy. He whimpered as he felt his overload coming fast. He shuddered as he overloaded, spurting fluids over Blitzwings legs.   

Icy felt Bumblebee overload, but he wouldn't let Bumblebee stop until he had overloaded. It didn't take much longer for Icy to find his own overload. He gasped and shuddered as he came into Bumblebee's intake.

Bumblebee felt his tanks churn as he was forced to swallow the cold liquid. After three big gulps Bumblebee had managed to swallow most of it, although some of it had dribbled down his chin.

After coming down from his high Icy pulled Bumblebee off his spike and laid him down. He turned off the toy and pulled it out.

"That was fantastic" Icy said slightly out of breath.

Bumblebee heard the familiar sound of Blitzwing changing faces and looked into the red visor of Hothead.

Hothead grinned at Bumblebee as he grabbed his favourite toy "Are you ready to beg me for pleasure, Auto-slut?" he said in a taunting tone. His favourite toy was a thick purple dildo with nubs and spikes. He spread Bumblebee's leg and forced the toy inside his valve, with no consideration for Bumblebee's condition.

Bumblebee spluttered as the spiked dildo was shoved into his valve and pumped in and out with force "It hurts" he whined.

"Shut up! You love it Auto-slut, I know you do" Hothead sneered. He continued to thrust as he grabbed Bumblebee's left thigh and lifted his leg to get a better leverage. Hothead was relentless with his assault, not giving Bumblebee any chance to recover.    

Bumblebee's valve was still sensitive from his previous overload and the nubs and spikes on the toy were not helping. They were hitting all of his sensitive spots adding more pleasure than there should have been. He couldn't contain the erotic sounds that came from his intake.

"Listen to those delicious sounds coming from your intake" Hothead said as he stroked his own hardening spike "Makes me want to frag you senseless" when he realised Bumblebee was getting close to overloading he quickly pulled out the toy.

Bumblebee whined at the loss of the toy. He was so close to overloading and without any stimulation he was painfully left unfulfilled.

Hothead put the toy on the side and put Bumblebee onto his knees, aft up. He thrust his spike into him until he overloaded.

Bumblebee was sent over the edge when he felt red hot liquid fill his valve. It was all he needed to overload with a loud shout.

They both took a few minutes to calm down before Hothead took Bumblebee off his spike. He watched as some fluids flowed from Bumblebee's valve. And then switched to Random.

"My, my what a pretty sight to see" Random laughed and snapped a picture, then put Bumblebee back on to his back.

Random reached out to the side and grabbed the toy he would be using. It was two small metal clamps and a thin metal rod connected to a battery that would send electric shocks through whatever they touched. He clipped the two clamps onto Bumblebee's valve and slowly inserted the metal rod into his spike hole.

Bumblebee tried his best not to move, but just the feeling of that metal rod made him want to squirm. He knew what was coming when Random reached out for the on switch. When it was flicked on he felt the electric current immediately and jolted at the feeling.

"Does that feel good, honey bee?" Random asked. He flicked another switch and increased the power a little bit. He watched as a bound Bumblebee humped thin air trying to find some sort of friction. Random stuck out his creepy long tongue and started to lick at Bumblebee's spike.

Bumblebee wasn't sure how Random could stand the electricity being shot through his tongue, then again this was Random he never made any sense. Having nothing in his valve while he was this horny and being stimulated was distressing. At least with the vibrator and dildo he had something to fill his valve and clamp down onto.

"What's the matter honey bee? Feeling a little empty?" Random asked.

"Y-Yes" Bumblebee replied with a whine.

"Don't worry then, I'll fill you up so full you'll burst" Random replied enthusiastically.

Random wasted no time releasing his spike and pushing it into Bumblebee's port. Furiously he thrust spurned on by his honey bees moans of pleasure. He lifted Bumblebee into his lap and turned up the electricity.

"GAH!" Bumblebee shouted as he started to ride Random's spike off his own accord.

Random let go of Bumblebee and leaned back to watch the show. Flicking the voltage switch a third and final time it spurred Bumblebee to move faster "That's it honey bee, fragging take my spike"

Bumblebee felt his overload coming again, but that fragging rod in his spike prevented him from coming "I-I can't t-take much m-more"

"Yes you can honey bee" Random replied "You can take all my spike in that valve of yours"

"I need to overload!" Bumblebee said with more urgency.

"What a coincidence, so do I" Random teased. He lightly gripped into the end of the metal rod and slightly pulled on it. Gripping the end of Bumblebee's spike he kept it still as he pulled out the metal rod.

Bumblebee could feel the pressure of his overload slowly being released as Random pulled the rod out. Only for it to return when Random put it back it. He knew Random liked doing this, so didn't complain and kept riding his spike.

Random pulled the rod in and out a few times until he saw Bumblebee's spike leaking fluids. With a big smirk he yanked it out and overloaded into Bumblebee's valve.

Bumblebee overloaded with a yell and fell onto Random's chest plate exhausted. The electricity was still running through his valve making him twitch and unable to fall into recharge.

Random took pity on the tired Autobot and turned off the power. He watched as Bumblebee's optics dimmed as he fell into recharge. He removed his spike and removed the metal clamps.

Random switched back to Icy and cleaned Bumblebee up. Once he was finished he left the room in search of Energon to refuel.


End file.
